Doctor
Doctor (先生, Sensei) is a medical practitioner who works with Kelvin. He often tends to the Noah's Ark Circus members' injuries and their prosthetic limbs, which he has constructed himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 10-11 Appearance Doctor is a bespectacled man with black, unkempt hair that comes down in waves, framing his face and slate grey eyes. He consistently wears a clean suit along with a wide ribbon tied in a large bow around his neck, and black dress shoes. Doctor initially puts on a ruse that he is wheelchair-bound, but he is actually able to walk.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, page 7 Personality To the the Noah's Ark Circus members, Doctor appears to be a kind and caring individual who has devoted his duty to provide first-aid to injured members.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 5 He also seems to have a great distaste for arguments, especially when done in front of customers. Even so, he is rarely ever heeded to whenever he pleads the circus members to cease arguing, as they instead look to Joker for leadership.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-17 Later, Doctor exhibits his sadistic nature, as well as his startling disregard for human life. His greatest desire is to create the finest prosthetic limbs. His products are principally made of human bone, which Kelvin supplies using children.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 11-12 History Kelvin hired Doctor to perform plastic surgery on his face.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 12 Afterward, Kelvin served as an invaluable patron to Doctor, as he understood his ideals; Doctor desired to construct the perfect artificial limb, and thus, Kelvin sponsored him with an abundance of money and materials (i.e. children's bones).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 8-11 Plot Circus Arc Doctor is examining Dagger's prosthetic limb, when Joker brings in Sebastian Michaelis, who was bitten by a tiger during a circus performance. However, Doctor is unable to find any sign of injury at all on Sebastian. Shortly thereafter, Beast enters the first-aid tent and begins to argue with Sebastian, accusing him of ruining her act. Doctor reprimands her for her failure to control the tiger when she is supposed to be the professional. He then inspects her artificial leg, which Sebastian invests great interest in. Doctor reveals that he made Beast's, Joker's and Dagger's limbs, doing everything from the carving onward. When pressed for what materials he uses, Doctor is vague, and initially says they are ceramic, but then retracts that statement, asserting that they are formed from special materials and the joints are made from doll parts. Sebastian takes a closer look at Beast's leg, and she calls him a pervert and attacks him. Doctor frantically orders Beast and Dagger to stop attacking a customer, but they ignore him. Joker notes of Sebastian's exceptional skills, and he successfully subdues both Beast and Dagger, which prompts Doctor to question why he did not do so sooner. Sebastian thanks them for their hospitality and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 5-21 Sometime later, Doctor treats Ciel Phantomhive after an asthma attack. He deduces that Ciel's attack might have been actuated from catching a cold, by bathing in open air with the "resident meatheads," as he words it. When Ciel awakens, Doctor explains how asthma can be fatal, and warns Ciel to be careful. He then orders Ciel to stay in bed until his fever and cough have gone, and proceeds to kick Sebastian and Doll out of the tent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 18-19 After Ciel and Sebastian have invaded Baron Kelvin's manor, they run into Doctor in his basement. He stands up upon seeing them, which surprises Joker, who was unaware that the wheelchair was merely a prop. He then spots Kelvin bleeding on the ground, and expresses his shock, but only because Baron understood his ideals. When Sebastian urges him for more information, he states that for a long time he has been studying to make a better artificial limb, but that the materials for such were difficult to come by. He reveals that the materials are from the bones of children, and calls it "the best recycling ever." Joker is so appalled that he vomits and then questions what he saw them as, much to Doctor's dismay, as he believes no one else other than Kelvin supported his principles, as Kelvin had supplied him with materials and money. He then pulls a brainwashed, kidnapped child that Kelvin had locked up and drags her over to the sacrifice table. Maniacally, he grabs a knife and proceeds to slay her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 6-14 On Ciel's order, Sebastian kills Doctor with ease.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, page 19 Quotes * "Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice. A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't? Who decided on that?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 12-13 References Navigation de:Doktor pl:Doktor es:Doctor ru:Доктор fr:Docteur it:Doctor Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Circus Arc Category:Male characters